Indigo's Kidnapping
by NoVaSpRXz2766
Summary: Indigo gets kidnapped by my new Oc villian, the Dark Mistress Raven. Leaving the heartbroken Onyx to suffer he is the first to rush to her rescue. Will he save her or will he also be captured? Read and find out! And also Review!


This is a new chapter story I'm beginning. Please, R&R. This is an Ondigo/ Onyx and Indigo my Ocs.

* * *

Everything was going well in Onyx and Indigo's relationship. They spent every waking moment with each other and grown closer every day.

That morning as they woke up Onyx had wanted once again to hug and kiss her. But as he tried to press his lips onto hers she put a hand on his lips. Indigo said that he could only embrace, kiss, and love her if he had caught her. Onyx was confused a bit until Indigo hopped out of bed and dashed out the door. He watched her as she did this. Couple of seconds later he did the same.

She was teasing him; she just loved to tease him. He loved to be able to hold her as close as possible which is why he is chasing her. He didn't plan on losing her ever and always had his eye on her. He was very protective of her at times and thought about her all the time. Even though they both knew he was a flirt she still loved him too. He thought this was a miracle for him. He also wasn't going to lose her by flirting with other girls; he thought she was the only girl for him. She is what makes him happy. She is what he lives for. He didn't need anything else but her.

Onyx had a hard time trying to catch her only because she was much faster runner then he was.

"You can't catch me!" she yelled back at him laughing.

"Betcha I can!" he yelled to her.

Suddenly he thought up a plan. He thought it though then put it into action. He ran faster and jumped in front of her. He blocked her but was not going to grab hold of her just yet. He did this at least five times. Then soon she ran down the hall just as he planned. She ran and ran as Onyx followed close behind. He knew where this hallway led which is why he tricked her to go down it.

She then came to a skidding stop in front of a wall that was a dead end. She turned around and saw Onyx running up to her. She waited patiently til he had finally reached her. He finally caught hold of her and pressed her against his chest. She felt her fur bristle at his touch and brushed against his. As he picked her up, he spun her around while staring into her lime green eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Onyx slowly put her down and then finally kissed her. She wasn't surprised at this really. She closed her eyes, opened her mouth to kiss him back. They shared a long deeply passionate kiss for a few minutes and soon pulled apart. They walked off to eat breakfast hand in hand.

* * *

On the dark side of Tellian within the evil lair of the dark mistress named Raven. This woman was evil and twisted minded. She had nothing but a cruel black heart. This wicked creature always wore her long pitch black dress that was torn from her hip down to her knee. Hair and eyes dark as coil and skin was pale and grey. She had long fingernails that were the color of blood and the tapped on the arm rest of her throne.

Once again she had been planning to take Tellian for herself but her plans have always been spoiled by those middling filthy simians. She had to find there weakness or at least one of those simians weakness. If you find one simian's weakness you could bring them all to their knees she thought. She had to find out what could she do to bring down and destroy them.

"Sin!" she yelled and could be heard all though her dark palace.

All of a sudden black smoke appeared before her. It became a cloud and disappeared only to see a black fox in its place. This fox only a black shirt and two swords strapped to his back. He had a red scar across his left eye.

"You beckoned?" he asked as his voice was deep and felled with hatred.

"Yes, I need to take out those simians! That is why I need you to go and find and bring back any news that can bring them to their knees…,"

"And what if I don't find anything?" he asked.

"Then I shall annihilate you from where you stand…,"

He gasped lightly to himself. Then mumbled in hatred toward her but to where she could here him, "Yes, my Queen," he glared, "As you wish".

And with that he left.

Later Sin had been waiting impatiently on top of a building. Waiting for the Color Code to come out and do as they please. Soon they finally stepped foot out of their robot for lunch. He followed them and watched them walk into their favorite restaurant.

He looked at Fuchsia first. He sorta always found her attractive but would never fall for her. She was only fiddling with another one of her contraption. She was very close to these things but was not really considered a weakness. Same goes for Violet whom was glued into another experiment. He looked over to Silver doing nothing but waiting for their food. So far nothing came useful to him. He became impatient until he noticed Onyx and Indigo snuggled up close to each other. This came to his surprised. A strong female combat fighter was with a useless wise cracking flirt. But he had to be sure they were really a thing.

He got closer to the restaurant. He kept a close eye on them. He watched as they got their food and started to feed each other. This made him sick to the stomach. They nuzzled each other's noses and shared a passionate kiss. He knew that they deeply care for each other now, based on how passionate he noticed the kiss was. He could see it in their eyes. This also made him want to vomit. This was excellent news to tell his mistress. He left to go tell his master.

* * *

"So, the Onyx has deep feelings for Indigo, huh?"Raven asked quit pleased by this news, "Interesting, if what you say is true then if you take the blue one away then he will desperately and willingly try to save her. But that is when I'll also capture the black one. The rest of them will have no chose but to give up then I will destroy them. Maybe I'll make the black one my slave but first I shall torture him by taking out that blue simian,"(She babbles)

They laugh evilly and could be heard all over the palace.

"Sin! Go and bring me black one precious Indigo. Take her at all cost but make sure you bring her here alive!"

"Yes mistress!"

Back at the Mother Board Onyx and Indigo lay upon their bed. She snuggled up close to his chest and grabbed a patch of fur in her hand.

"Today was a great day, you think?" Indigo asked to break the silence.

"Every day is a great day," he replied then suddenly the intruder alarm went off.

They stared at each other and Onyx spoke, "Spoke to soon,"

Then they both hurried out their room and to the command center followed by the other.

"What going on?" Onyx asked Violet.

Violet pushed a few buttons while looking at the giant screen.

"We have and intruder within the Mother Board,"

"Not just within but behind you too…," a mysterious yet evil voice came from behind them.

They turned and saw shockingly none other then-.

"Sin! What are you doing here?

"I came for that girl over there" he said pointing at Indigo.

"M-me?" he nods,"W-what do you want with me?"

"The Dark Mistress has plans for you…," he answered.

She gasped and stared in shock. Then Onyx furious with this, he pulled Indigo behind him and pulled out his laser knives and yelled, "Over my dead body!"

Sin just smirked. He pulled out his swords and they began to fight. Onyx zapped and electrocuted him while Sin slightly sliced Onyx side. Soon they both became weak but Sin had been able to take him down but Onyx was still willing to get up but was too weak.

"Onyx!"

Fuchsia was the next to attack. As see attacked Indigo ran to Onyx's side.

"_Zip Zap Attack_!" Fuchsia cried out her attack and it echoed within the command center.

Sin dodged the attack but just barely. He looked at her and smirked. This sent a chill down her spine. He then disappeared.

"Huh? Where did he go?"

"Behind you beautiful!" he whispered to her in her ear.

He then pinned her arms behind her back. Then he kissed her cheek. Then she became degusted.

"Bye, toots" he said and ran her to then pushed her into the wall knocking her unconscious and she fell to the ground.

"Fuchsia!" Violet yelled.

Her and Silver finally took there fighting stance.

"_Slammer Hammer_!" she slammed her giant hammer hands onto the ground and caused it to shake.

Sin began to lose balance and Silver took this chance to use her attack. She used her claws and sliced the air make a glowing light green energy was appear out of nowhere and sent Sin flying into the back wall. He grew mad and impatient. He took swords and started to move the sword in a strange pattern. The thing he was doing got faster and somehow was able to confuse them. He took his chance and attacked. Finally he brought them down too.

He looked back at Indigo. Onyx was sitting up beside her. Indigo turn her attention from Onyx to Sin who was walking right up to them. Onyx once again protectively pulled her behind him. He came up to them then pushed Onyx out of the way making him slide far away from them. Sin grabbed her wrist tightly. He then looked behind him to notice all of them weakly getting up. He had to get out of here. He got an Idea then grabbed both his swords. He then got behind her and firmly placed them against her throat. Threatening to cut her head off.

"Don't move or I will slice her pretty little neck!"

They all gasped and Onyx gasped the hardest. He could now only stare and sweat nervously. He couldn't do anything when fearing for life of his love.

"Y-y-you're kidding!"

"No Onyx I don't kid…," he then pressed harder against her neck and this made her sweat nervouly.

"...egh...," she slowly let out as she just held her breathe.

He slowly backed up. Soon when he thought he was in the clear he took the chance and vanished leaving only a cloud of smoke.

She was gone. His Indigo… gone. Who knows what they are going to do to her. He began to cry in disbelief and his beloved was gone and could possibly be on her death roll. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands and sobbed. How could he have let this happen? He thought to himself that all of this was his fault. But he knew what he had to do even if it was going to risk his life. So he had to be brave for her. He dried his eyes, stood up, and ran for the door.

"Onyx!"

What do you think he is going to do?


End file.
